


Scarlet Spray Paint and Coffee Colored Locks

by Robin_Lan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I had to research street artists for my art appreciation class, Multi, Siblings siblings siblings siblings, Tagger au, Youtuber AU, and got hashtag inspired, spray-paint!, street art?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Lan/pseuds/Robin_Lan
Summary: Sora is a street artist running an incognito Youtube channel detailing his exploits, with the help of his camerawoman sister Xion, and his sleep-deprived editor brother Roxas. Though lately his works have been influenced by a certain scarlet muse.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), if I manage to write a followup chapter Namixi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Scarlet Spray Paint and Coffee Colored Locks

There was something in the midnight air that calmed Sora’s heart, it was up in the air whether this was due to the relaxing stillness or the cold, crisp air that chilled him to the bone, in either case, the midnight hour was the only time when he felt truly at ease. Even the occasional scream of a passing car speeding through the overpass did little to disturb the magic that overcame him, it radiated like electricity from his arms, and the brunette was itching to get started.

“Xion, is the camera ready?” He turned towards his sister, like him she was covered her face was obscured by a bandana, she insisted on using a purple one, while Sora preferred the classic red. To each their own, he supposed, the bandana was only a small part of their “uniform”, which consisted mostly of oversized hoodies and ill-fitting hats. It was imperative for them to blend in and hide their identities, despite the fact that their exploits would soon be broadcast to thousands of viewers.

“Hey! No names, remember?” Xion impetuously scolded him, circling around her brother all while holding her heavy camera as if it was the most precious thing in the world to her, and from Sora’s own experience, it certainly was. “And yes, we’re all ready to go!”

He smirked, slinging his bag off his shoulder and revealing its contents to the cold night air. The brunette bit his lip and set to work. His sister was no help, of course, refusing to help him hang his stencils under the reasoning that she “needed to capture the moment”, moments that would probably be cut before her video made its way to the internet. Despite this, the continuous rattle of spray paint let Sora settle into a steady rhythm, filling in the voids of his blank white tapestries with a myriad of colors. His concentration was interrupted, but never broken, by the questions of his sister.

“So, why’d you choose this wall?” Sora glanced over his shoulder, staring past the raven camerawoman seeming lost in thought, before responding.

“I like how it feels, the texture of it?” His words sounded more like a question than a statement, before turning back and knitting together his brow, starting work on the next part of his piece. It was coming together nicely, the silhouette looked better on a wall than it did in his sketchbook. Time slowly crept by at a familiar pace between the two, Xion questioning her brother occasionally, either birthed from her own mind or from the comment section of their most recent video, while Sora provided answers, explanations, or the occasional quip. The ease of conversation was hypnotic, a hum of white noise that put Sora into a focused trance, and, from testimonies in the comments section, it seemed like their audience was in the same boat.

Though it only took one ill-timed question to break that reverie.

“Mind telling our audience the inspiration for this piece? A little birdie told me you got yourself a muse~” There was a teasing tone, and Sora shot a glare that battled against Xion’s knowing smirk, communicating the silent message ‘I will get you back for that’. He stepped back from his piece, giving it an appraising look, and finding himself satisfied with his progress. Fully turning to the camera, Sora put a paint-stained finger to chin and hummed thoughtfully. He needed to phrase his answer carefully, both to not give away any clues of his identity to the audience, and to not provide his sister ammunition for her constant teasing.

“I guess you could say that I’ve been… inspired lately, I’ve been wanting to explore the human form, and think outside the box”, he could barely stifle a groan seeing Xion’s eyebrows waggle after the words “human form” left his mouth, he was going to regret that.

“I wanna think outside the box, but I also wanna take it a step beyond that,” Sora turned around and searched his bag for a bottle of deep scarlet spray paint. The flames wreathing her head needed an extra boost of red. “I wanna show people what that extra step looks like”, her skin was pale, barely kissed by the sun, in contrasted gently with moon behind her. “And after that, I want people to think ‘What does that mean?’ I want them to think about it, and give my art a new meaning through that-“ He was distracted by the lips, they were just barely pink, he needed a more delicate brush.

“Speculation?” Xion offered, he nodded vigorously as the delicate curve of her lips began taking shape.

“Yeah! That, it gets a sort of… power from it, y’know? The art connects people, it grows with each person’s experience-“ He began peeling the final stencil away, engrossed in his own little world colored with spray paint. “It finds a home, and if everyone thinks of it every now and then, if they don’t forget it, then those connections will never die.” He stepped back to take in the piece as a whole.

The silhouette of a pale woman with flames for hair stood with her hands crossed over her breast, a gentle heart shaped moon contrasted the fire and energy the woman radiated, all while delicate pink lips, parted slightly, invited the viewer to stare at them. It was perfect in Sora’s eyes, shame it would probably be taken down by the end of the week, though that was exactly why he had started the little channel of his. 

“So… whaddaya think?” Sora asked proudly, as he gently stuffed the multitude of stencils and almost-empty spray cans into his knapsack.

“’S great, though that stuff you said at the end made like, no sense.” Xion responded, walking backwards with a practiced ease, keeping her camera focused on her brother as they began their trek home past the overpass. The moon no longer hung directly above them, and a quick glance at his phone confirmed that it was well past 2 AM. 

“Eh, you just have no taste” Sora shot back, a smirk concealed under his bandana. He stuffed his hands in his pocket to shield them against the cold night and picked up the pace.

“Save it for Art School, Sora” She groaned, the use of his name signaling that she had stopped recording… at least for the video that they were gonna upload. Sora knew for a fact that his sister never stopped recording. “Think Roxas is gonna be pissed off at us if we wake him?”

“Fifty-Fifty chance, knowing him he’s probably still up,” Their brother, Roxas, never joined them during their nightly escapades. Rather, he chose to sacrifice his good night’s sleep editing their videos, though that was birthed mostly from necessity. Beyond video games, Sora was tech-illiterate, and while Xion knew her way around a computer, her style of video editing tended to evoke images of a “hyperactive 9-year old flipping through 900 tv channels”, in their brother’s own words. They could count on their brother to make a palatable video.

“In any case, I’ll just send him the footage and let him work on it tomorrow.” Xion chimed in, focusing her camera on a random billboard softly illuminated in the distance. Sora had long since stopped wondering why she chose to focus on such innocuous things, he figured it was like his art, she found something in recording everything just like how he found meaning in his street art.

\---

Kairi was crashing, and she didn’t want to admit it. Her college life consisted of sleepless nights pouring over the countless words of people who thought way too much, and early mornings drowning herself in the bitter taste of coffee, hunched over her laptop trying to make sense of confusing primary and secondary sources. The life of an English Major was not a glamourous one, but deep down in her heart the redhead would not trade it away for anything in the world.

Besides, if anything the caffeine addiction she developed thanks to her stressful workload gave her an excuse to visit her favorite coffee-shop more often. A little number in the heart of the city, atmosphere brimmed with an energy that kept her brain somewhat functional. Days like today, where she managed to convince her reclusive roommate, Naminé, to join her happened to be her favorite. The girl was somewhat younger than her, and far too quiet for her own good, but the conversations she managed to coax out of the girl were always ones to remember.

Kairi loved literature; she could probably spend hours rambling on about her favorite author. Meanwhile, Naminé, an art-lover, could spend days ranting about an artist she had just found out about. Kairi found it easy to let herself get lost in the blonde’s epic stories about some turn of the century artist who lived half-way around the world. Though the topic of today’s artist was far more local than Kairi had expected.

Upon claiming a table, the blonde practically shoved her phone into Kairi’s hands, a small, yet beautiful mural adorned the screen, the silhouette of a woman haloed by a heart shaped moon entertained her eyes.

“Guess where I found this,” Naminé exclaimed with stars in her eyes, Kairi was a little surprised by her sudden enthusiasm.

“Pinterest?” She hazarded to guess, only to be met with the excited shake of her company’s head.

“Guess again~” the blonde teased, coy smile spread across her face.

“Tumblr.” Kairi stated plainly, eliciting an immediate ‘ew’ from her companion. Kairi bit back a laugh, knowing that the blonde was a frequent flyer on the dark-blue site.

“I’ll just tell you, you know that overpass a few blocks away?” Kairi had barely responded with a ‘Yes’ before Naminé continued, “This popped up over there not even a day ago- And look over there in the corner” The blonde tapped a finger against the screen, zooming in the image on a stylized silver crown. “It’s _him_!”

“Him?” Naminé snatched her phone back quickly, before returning it. A sped-up montage of a young man spraypainting a mural, it reminded Kairi of the occasional speedpaint videos that she watched to distract herself during her lonely nights. Relaxed conversation played over the video, mostly consisting of a girl asking questions, which the artist (she assumed) answered. The casual chemistry gently clawed its way into Kairi’s mind, filling a space in her mind that she didn’t even know was empty. Before she knew it, the video was over, and Naminé was looking at her expectantly.

“Him! King_of_Hearts! He’s my favorite artist Youtuber,” the blonde was practically bouncing her in her seat, preparing to tell her roommate all about the artist, “He’s a street artist, I always thought he lived somewhere super far away, imagine my surprise when I see it _in person_!”

“Nams, that video you showed me is like… not even that far away from our dorm” Kairi snarked over her coffee, tired eyes curled wryly. “I recognized it right away, you really do need to get out more,” the blonde’s face turned a red that rivalled Kairi’s own scarlet hair, it was way too fun teasing the girl. The flustered blonde sputtered in response, and Kairi could only laugh at her roommate’s verbal flailing.

All the while, a brunette barista watched the two from behind the counter, hand absentmindedly doodling in his trusty notepad.

…


End file.
